El Chico del Ascensor
by Amara Rozenbauer
Summary: Un día cualquiera, Feliciano Noshita-Vargas, un chico mitad japonés mitad italiano, e sube al ascensor de su edificio. Lo que no sabe, es cómo cambiará su vida luego de que aquellas puertas metálicas se cierren


_Holines~ Bueno, mi primer fic GerIta! *^* Son tan kawaiis ellos dos, me encantan... P-pero no tanto como el Usuk ._. Quiero agradecer personalmente a Solitudely-Sempai que me ayudo con varias cosas, asi que este fic va dedicado a ella :D _

_Etto, sin más preámbulos, les dejo con El Chico del Ascensor._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que ocupo en esta historia y Hetalia en sí, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al Señor Hidekaz Himaruya-Sama, si fueran mios, todos habrían salido del closet hace mucho, ou yeaaaah~ *^*_

**Parejas/Personajes**: _Ger/Ita principal._

**Advertencia: **_Personas atrapadas en un ascensor (?)_

* * *

><p><em>-Ya me voy mamá!-<em>

Al gritar esto de la puerta principal y cerrarla, Feliciano dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor. Era un día bastante especial, comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y no había mejor manera de comenzarlas que salir a hacer locuras con sus amigos. Iba bastante feliz con aquellos brillantes ojos ámbar que poseía a sus casi 15 años, y su sonrisa que opacaba a cualquiera cuando se dejaba ver. Al ingresar, miró su imagen en los espejos y se sonrió, estaba muy entusiasmado con ese día. El ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso, al puerta se abrió y Feli miró hacia la luz que provenía de afuera, cegándolo un poco. El reflejo del sol en una ventana era opacada por la figura de un chico alto que se volvió al entrar, ocultando su cara pero dejando ver su cabello rubio y su pálida tez. Esa figura no dejó tranquila la mente del chico.

Al llegar al punto de junta, su mejor amigo Kiku se alegró al verle, puesto que había estado enfermo por un tiempo y no se habían visto. Feliciano aún seguía pensando en aquel chico, pero su querido amigo le sacó de aquella fantasía.

_-Hey! Como has estado, bro? Supe que fue bastante fuerte esa enfermedad que te dió-_

_-Bien, gracias… Te agradezco mucha por organizar este día, extrañaba hacer esas tantas locuras que se nos ocurren en el colegio Feli… -_ El chico sonrió al comentario de su amigo, le había extrañado igualmente, pero Kiku no era de aquellos que demostraba sus sentimientos, asi que le extrañó un poco.

_-B-bueno… Nos vamos? Los demás nos esperan… y un día loco también-_ Golpeándole en la espalda, se adentraron corriendo a la estación del metro para comenzar a disfrutar el soleado día que tanto habían esperado.

El día se pasó "volando" prácticamente, Feliciano entró el ascensor de su edificio casi durmiendo. Pero, todo se despejó al ver que el chico de la mañana entró detrás de él. Al intentar apoyarse en algún lado, todo se nubló, perdió el equilibrio y presionó el botón que detuvo el ascensor. Ambos cayeron por el fuerte movimiento que el ascensor hizo al detenerse, el chico desconocido cayo bajo Feli para amortiguar su golpe.

_-Estas bien?-_dijo el chico. Ambos se sentaron en el piso del ascensor y Feliciano por fín pudo ver su cara. Como ya había visto, era pálido y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando mucho tiempo y que el chico le miraba fijamente.

_-P-perdon, m-muchas gracias por a-agarrarme- _comenzaba a sonrojarse.

_-No hay problema. Mi nombre es Ludwig Weillschmidt, tengo 17 años. Me he cambiado al tercer piso recientemente.-_ Ofreció su mano a Feliciano, y luego de un rato, éste reaccionó a responder.

_-Ah! Lo siento, mi nombre es Feliciano Noshita-Vargas tengo 14 años. Mucho gusto.-_ Ludwig respondió con una incinación de cabeza-_Vivo en el quinto piso, en el departamento 5076._

_-Yo en el 3003, si deseas puedes ir a visitarme.- _Feli repondió con un "Hm" sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza verticalmente. El chico mayor miró seriamente la sonrisa del otro, acercándose. Cuando el menor abrió los ojos, Ludwig estaba muy cerca de él y se sonrojó.

_-Es imposible no mirar tu sonrisa, Noshita-San. Es tan, cautivadora…- _El menor miró a sus ojos y vio que había algo nuevo en ellos, pero cuando quiso saber que era, el ascensor nuevamente se movió y Ludwig cayó encima de Feliciano, dejando sus labios a sólo unos milímetros.

_-No…shita..-_ susurró Ludwig. Feli se sonrojó al escuchar su apellido separado.

**[**_**No Shita**_** en japones significa **_**abajo.]**_

Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse al tener al mayor tan cerca de él.

_-Inna..zuke...-_ Ludwig tapó sus labios con su dedo índice

-_Que lindo suena "Prometido/a" en sus labios-. _

_**[Innazuke, **_**palabra que no sé de donde sacó Feliciano, significa**_** prometido/a**_** en japonés]**

-_Dilo denuevo… para mí…- _Feliciano, bastante sonrojado, no hizo más que obedecer al hermoso chico sobre él.

_-Inna..zuke..- _Ludwig unió sus labios, terminando con la desesperante corta distancia entre ambos chicos. Feli nunca pensó cómo sería el besar a un hombre, pero en ese momento era la cosa que menos pasaba por su mente.

Aquel tímido beso no duró más de un minuto, para dar paso a uno más candente. Ludwig presionó los labios del menor para dejar paso a su lengua que exploró cada milímetro de la boca del chico.

_-Nnh..-_ gimió Feli- Ahhn.._Lud..wig.. __San…-_ Al término de este beso, que por cierto fue más largo, ambos se miraron. Estaban sonrojados y con la respiración agitada. Feli trató de pararse, pero al hacerlo, su rodilla rozó la entrepierna de Ludwig, sacándole un exitante gemido.

_-Noshita-San, no sabía que tenías esas intenciones…-_ Sonrió sensualmente, un poco agitado.

_-Q-que! S-si eres tú el que me besó…- _En ese momento, sintieron un fuerte ruido y el ascensor moviéndose. Ambos se pararon y cuando la puerta se abrió en el tercer piso, Feliciano salió del ascensor tirado por Ludwig, que le llevaba a su departamento. Al entrar al domicilio, le acorraló contra la puerta y le besó nuevamente.

_-Puedes llamar a tus padres, diles que estarás aquí- _Dijo Ludwig un poco impaciente. El menor tomó el telefono, avisó a sus padres y comenzó a buscar a su "amigo" por su departamento.

_-Ludwig? Donde estás?-_ Decía como jugando. El mayor le agarró por la espalda, sacando risas del chico, y le tomó como novia. Lo puso suavemente en su cama, y le besó tiernamente.

_-Feliciano, has estado de novio alguna vez?-_

-_N-no, por que?- _Cuestionó nervioso

_-Quieres salir conmigo?-_ Preguntó serio el chico sobre Feli

-_P-porque me preguntas esas cosas Ludwig-San, sabes que ambos somos hombres…-_

_-Pero esa no es ninguna razón para evitar que me hayas gustado Feliciano…-_ El menor se sonrojó ante el comentario del chico sobre él. Nunca nadie le había dicho que fuera su novio, pero sí que le gustaba, muchas chicas se le habían declarado. Pero, al ver a aquel chico tan decidido, tan seguro al decirle que le gustaba, se daba cuenta de que aquellas chicas que le habían dicho eso mismo no tenían la menor idea de lo que era que alguien les gustase. En ese momento, Feliciano sólo reaccionó a besar a Ludwig, el chico del ascensor.

* * *

><p><em>Waaa! Que les pareció? Depende de ustedes si esto sigue damas y caballeros *^*<em>

_Etto, con "Fragilidad" me he demorado un poco porque... debo confesar que es mi primer lemon y no tengo la menor idea como escribirlo, pero estará listo en unos días, lo prometo *^*_

_Vuelvo a reiterar, que si les gustó y tiene buena recepción, tendrá un segundo capítulo final._

_Saaludos~ ^^_


End file.
